The Idiot and Tsundere
by Kazue Tsubasa
Summary: Collonnelo and Lal had a drinking contest where the loser will be ordered by the winner. In which it ends up into a huge sweet surprise. ColLal. [One shot] [Complete]


Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! It belongs to its rightful owner, Akira Amano.

Summary : Collonnelo and Lal had a drinking contest where the loser will be ordered by the winner. In which it ends up into a huge sweet surprise.

Rating : K.

Pairing : ColLal

A/N First time writing this pairing hehe Have fun reading!

* * *

The silence in the room was broken by the sound of a wine glass coming in contact with the table, as a certain blond man wearing green army uniform grinned at the woman sitting opposite of him. "Ne, Lal," He said, "Let's have a drinking contest! The one who lose will have to listen to whatever the winner says!"

"No." Lal answered immediately.

"Whyyyy?" Colonnello whined.

"Because I'm don't want to." Lal said and took a sip of her wine, "Plus, it's stupid."

"Are you sure?" Colonnello grinned mischievously. "Or are you just scared? That I might beat you?" Colonnello laughed.

"Do you want your training to increase by five times tomorrow?" Lal said with a light tint of pink dusting her cheeks due to anger.

"Just admit it~~ That you're bad with alcohol!" Colonnello said and laughed. It was really obvious he was provoking her and even Lal knows. But she was famous for her own hot-headed character that it wasn't weird when she yelled at him, "Who says so! If it's a drinking contest you want, then you're getting it! Get ready to lose you stupid blondie!" She banged her palms on the table but Colonnello didn't even flinch.

They took out the wine bottles and placed them on the table as the drinking contest starts. They gulp down bottles and bottles of wines and soon they were both drunk. They are all red but still just barely.

"Just *hiccup* give *hiccup* up already!" Lal said.

"Why *hiccup* won't you *hiccup* give up?" Colonnello answered.

They continued on the drinking as they both didn't want to give up.

A loud sound echoed throughout the room as one of them leaned on the table and lost consciousness.

"Hehe... *Hiccup* I won!" Colonnello grinned. Taking out his phone and snapping a picture of the drunk Lal so that she will admit her loss, Colonnello fell asleep beside her soon.

 _Time_ _skip_ : _Three_ _months_ _later_

Lal growled at every single one of her friends that came to visit her. She was red from anger and embarrassment. It was all the stupid useless brainless Colonnello's fault! She blamed him for provoking him that night! How could he! Even snapping a picture of her drunk! Thinking about all that made her feel like exploding.

"...!" Lal furrowed her eyebrows and tried not to yell loudly.

She was wearing A DRESS FOR GOODNESS' SAKE!

Not to mention the high heels she's wearing. Ugh.

Cursing every single bad words she knew in her mind, she remained seated on the chair with a scary expression plastered on her face.

She was in a pure white dress, with sequins and laces on it. It was beautiful, unique and elegant - which really wasn't the right word for her. At the very least the dress was short, it went a little over her knees. The reason simply being if it was longer, she might really fall down.

Lal crossed her arms as she huffed in annoyance.

"Lal~ I'm here~" Colonnelo said and came in through the door.

"Shut up IDIOT!" Lal hit him on the head twice. "WHAT THE HELL ARE WE DOING HERE?!"

"W-Wait- Stop- It hurts!" Colonnello whined. "Calm down and listen to me, will ya?" He grabbed her wrist and stopped her from hitting him.

Lal looked up at him with eyes full of anger but Colonnello look back at her with his usual mischievious grin. "I was thinking...We've been together for so long, isn't it?"

She nodded hesitantly. Now what does he want?

"And well, before our drinking contest three months ago..." He paused. "...I was thinking of well...um..." His grin was replaced by a nervous, idiotic smile.

"Hurry up and say it, you idiot! Man shouldn't be hesitant!" Lal smacked his head again.

"Ow..." Colonnello receive a glare from Lal. "...I was thinking of proposing to you back then so I challenge you to a drinking contest knowing that you're too easy provoke." He said it in one go and grinned his bright sunshine grin. "Plus I can surprise you more in this way and prepare everything beforehand. I'm smart, right? Heheh!" Lal was stunned and said nothing but slowly turn red.

Colonnello smiled. Not the usual mischievous one but the gentle one. "So, will you marry me? We can get married right away! The preparations are all prepared after all!"

"Who said I'll a-agree b-baka!" Lal yelled with her cheeks flushed.

"Aww c'mon, I worked super hard for this wedding so please?" Colonnello pleaded.

"What kind of idiot proposes like that anyway!?" She smacked his head. Again. "And I've never seen men begging so pathetically!"

"Eh? Wh-Ah! Sorry!" Colonnello knelt down and held her hand. "Will you marry me, Lal Mirch?"

Lal nodded and blushed madly when Colonnello suddenly carry her bridal-style.

"Oi! Let me down, idiot!"

* * *

That's the end~~ If you enjoyed it please leave a review? Thank you very much!

Thanks for reading and I hope you have a nice day~

~PurpleCielo1117


End file.
